inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitaki Tsuneo
(Midfielder) |number= 6 |element= Fire |team= Hakuren |seiyuu= Konno Jun |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 026 (GO)}} Kitaki Tsuneo ( ) is a midfielder for Hakuren. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Does environmental work, teaching tourists not to feed the local wildlife."'' Appearance He has a mid-sized body, a tanned skin, purple-red eyes, and long white hair that covers up his right eye and drops just below his shoulders. Personality Along with the majority of the Hakuren team, excluding Shirosaki Katsuya and Seki, all of them cared for soccer. Near the end of episode 27, after seeing Seki brought on to play roughly agianced Raimon, Kitaki and the rest of Hakuren began to play thier true "soccer" again. In the end it is shown that Kitaki and his teammates did care for soccer as well and didn't agree with how Fifth Sector was willing to use violence to win. Plot .]] He first appeared in episode 26 along with the whole Hakuren team in the train that is heading towards the Snowland Stadium. At first Kitaki and his teammates followed the orders given by their new coach Kumazaki, however after seeing Seki ordered to play roughly and injuring Sangoku Taichi, they started to disobey thier coach's orders. All of them, along with even Yukimura Hyouga started to play their "soccer" again. In the end however, despite their rediscovered passion for soccer, Hakuren lost against Raimon 3-2. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kitaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Hokugen Takeyuki (Hakuren's Community master at the Snowland Stadium) *'Item': Kagayaku Mafura (かがやくマフラー, randomly dropped from Hakuren at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Player': Hibino *'Topic': Beautiful Flower (きれいな花) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4370 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kitaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Koori Itsuki *'Player': Rumoi Korohiko *'Player': Kitsune After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1690 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kitaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky (アウタースカイ) at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Item': Warmth Muffler (ぬくもりマフラー, randomly dropped by Good Girls (秘湯めぐりの話題) at Raimon's parking lot) *'Topic': Great Hairstyle (すごい髪型の話題, obtained at Raimon) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are level 99 and untrained. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Fully Upgraded *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Cold Freeze' *'HR Aces' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Kakumei Senbatsu Team' *'Meimonkou Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Ignites R' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Trivia * His dub name Bob Sled is derived from bobsleigh, a type of mechanically steered sled used to travel on ice covered tracks for sport. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Keshin users Category:Galaxy characters